


How Not to Make Friends

by RiotFalling



Series: WinterIron Month [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Tony is not good at making friends, WinterIron Month, not when there’s coffee on the line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: Bucky just wants to get his coffee. Tony also just wants to get his coffee. They disagree about how best to go about this.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Month [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650586
Comments: 11
Kudos: 234
Collections: WinterIron Month 2020





	How Not to Make Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first day of WinterIron month! Fun fact, it’s also my birthday month, so this worked out well for me!
> 
> Prompt: SFW Sunday, “Did you just hiss at me?”

The noise in the coffee shop is nearly deafening, only adding to Bucky’s pounding headache. The barista has barely set his coffee down on the pickup counter before he’s grabbing for it, eager to go find a slightly less noisy corner to hide out in. He’s so close, can feel the warmth of the cup against his fingers, and then a strange noise from beside him has him freezing with a start.

“Did... Did you just _hiss_ at me?” Bucky asks, blinking in confusion at the short mess of anxious energy and fluffy hair that’s popped up beside him.

“That’s _my_ coffee,” the hissing guy says in response. He’s got that twitchy, ‘hasn’t slept in three days’ look going on, and if Bucky wasn't in the exact same boat he’d probably just let it go. As things stand, Bucky needs that caffeine more than he needs to breathe, and when the guy reaches for the coffee Bucky slaps his hand away. The guy hisses again, and they are officially getting weird looks from the staff.

“That’s mine, that’s why it says ‘Bucky’ on it,” Bucky says, as reasonably as he can. Which means it still comes out as a low growl.

“No, it says _Tony_ ,” the guy argues, eyes narrowing.

“Can you read? Serious question, because that very clearly says _my_ name,” Bucky says even though yeah, he could see how the loopy scribbled handwriting could throw anyone off, and they both _do_ end in Y, but like hell is he going to admit any of that to this coffee thief.

“Tony,” says the barista, reappearing with an exasperated look, “leave the poor man alone, your coffee is right here.”

The guy blinks a couple times, processing that, and then Bucky gets the pleasure of watching his face flush red with embarrassment.

Bucky scoops up his cup with a victorious smirk, twists it a little to make sure his name is clearly visible, then he drags his finger under the letters as he pointedly and slowly reads off _“Bucky.”_ Then he stomps off to hopefully find a table, where hopefully no one else will try to steal his coffee. 

He manages to actually get a couple chapters read, sipping at his hard won coffee even after it goes cold and a little gross. Bucky doesn’t look up until a shadow falls across him, totally blocking his light, and when he does it’s with a glare. The hissing guy standing there. _‘Tony’,_ Bucky’s mind tries to supply, but Bucky is going to stick with ‘hissing guy’. It makes it easier to remain annoyed, especially when the guy gives him a sheepish grin, slightest hint of pink across his cheekbones.

“Hi,” Tony says and okay fine, Bucky remembers his name, because he might be a hissing coffee thief but he’s still _cute as hell._ “Sorry I tried to steal your coffee-“

“And hissed at me.”

“I’m actually _not_ sorry for that, gotta do what I gotta do to protect the life giving substance,” Tony says with a grin, holding his coffee cup a little closer and yeah, okay, that’s fair. Tony then holds out his other hand, and for the first time Bucky notices that Tony appears to be holding a fresh, steaming cup of something that looks and smells exactly like Bucky’s usual order.

“I did bring you a refill,” Tony says, holding the cup out a little further, “to say sorry for almost robbing you. And because you’re cute. But mostly the ‘sorry’ thing.”

Bucky wants to drag it out, because coffee thieves must be punished, but he can’t resist the small grin on Tony’s face, the fan of his dark eyelashes around big brown eyes. “Fine, you’re forgiven,” he says, smile spreading across his face as he leans forward a little to take the offered drink.

Tony’s face brightens even further, and Bucky’s heart thumps dangerously. “I was also hoping we could start over, because of your aforementioned cuteness,” Tony says as he drops into the empty seat across from Bucky and holds out a hand. “Hi, I’m Tony, I’m studying engineering and I very rarely hiss at strangers in public,” he says brightly, and if they weren’t sitting at such a small table Bucky might miss the hint of nerves around the corner of Tony’s mouth.

“I’m Bucky,” he says quickly, sliding his hand into Tony’s and marveling at the callouses on Tony’s fingers, “I’ve definitely never contemplated murder in the middle of a coffee shop, an’ I think you’re real cute, too.”

“Nice to meet you,” Tony says, smile growing. He doesn’t let go of Bucky’s hand.


End file.
